se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones China-Estados Unidos/China
Mandatarios chinos con presidentes estadounidenses Xi Jinping= Xi Jinping Jimmy Carter - Xi Jinping.jpg| General Secretary of the Communist Party of China’s Central Committee, Xi Jinping, has met visiting former US president Jimmy Carter in Beijing. News.cn Bill Clinton - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping (R) meets with former U.S. President Bill Clinton at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, Nov. 18, 2013. (Xinhua/Liu Weibing) George W. Bush - Xi Jinping.jpg| President George W. Bush is greeted by Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping Sunday White House photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Xi Jinping.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama, left, and Chinese President Xi Jinping shake hands following the conclusion of their joint news conference at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, Wednesday, Nov. 12, 2014. (AP Photo/Pablo Martinez Monsivais) Donald Trump - Xi Jinping.jpg| President Donald Trump and Chinese President Xi Jinping pause for photographs at Mar-a-Lago in Florida. AP |-| Hu Jintao= Hu Jintao Hu Jintao - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former U.S. President Jimmy Carter meeting with Chinese President Hu Jintao on January 12 / Agencies George H. W. Bush - Hu Jintao.jpg| Former President George H. W. Bush introduces his granddaughter, Ms. Barbara Bush, to China's President Hu Jintao Sunday, Aug. 10, 2008, following their visit to Zhongnanhai, the Chinese leaders compound in Beijing. White House photo by Eric Draper Bill Clinton - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with former U.S. President Bill Clinton in Washington, the United States, Jan. 19, 2011. (Xinhua/Li Xueren) George W. Bush - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao(R) meets with U.S. President George W. Bush in Lima, capital of Peru, Nov. 21, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Barack Obama - Hu Jintao.jpg| President Obama shakes hands with Chinese leader Hu Jintao before their summit meeting Tuesday. (GUAN/AP) |-| Jiang Zemin= Jiang Zemin Deng Xiaoping - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Deng Xiaoping and Jimmy Carter during Sino-American signing ceremony. Photo: Schumacher, Karl H. George H. W. Bush - Jiang Zemin.jpg| President Jiang Zemin met former US President George Bush, Senior, in Houston. CCTV Bill Clinton - Jiang Zemin.jpg| U.S. President Bill Clinton (R) and Chinese President Jiang Zemin wave to reporters during a joint news conference at the Old Executive Office Building in Washington in this October 29, 1997 file photo. Photo: REUTERS George W. Bush - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin greeted US President George W. Bush at the Shanghai Scientific and Technological Hall on October 21,2001. Photo: China Central Television |-| Yang Shangkun= Yang Shangkun George H. W. Bush - Yang Shangkun.jpg| February 25, 1989, President Yang Shangkun holds a banquet to welcome President Bush at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. Georgetown University Center for New Designs in Learning and Scholarship |-| Deng Xiaoping= Deng Xiaoping Deng Xiaoping - Richard Nixon.jpg| Photo: January 29, 1979, President Jimmy Carter, former President Richard Nixon, and Chinese Deputy Premier Deng Xiaoping at the White House (Bettman/Corbis). Deng Xiaoping - Gerald Ford.jpg| President Ford confers with Chinese Premier Deng Xiaoping on Dec. 3, 1975. Photo by David Hume Kennerly Deng Xiaoping - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Deng Xiaoping and Jimmy Carter during Sino-American signing ceremony. Photo: Schumacher, Karl H. Deng Xiaoping - Ronald Reagan.jpg| In April of 1984, Deng Xiaoping met President Ronald Reagan at the Great Hall of the People. (China Daily January 4, 2009) Deng Xiaoping - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Deng and Bush But, leaving that aside, first, of course, you will remember the chronology . ADST Fuentes Categoría:China-Estados Unidos